<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens in the swamp... by ConkCreat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739213">What happens in the swamp...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConkCreat/pseuds/ConkCreat'>ConkCreat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foot Fetish, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Shrek References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConkCreat/pseuds/ConkCreat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in Shrek's swamp, Patroclus and Achilles wake up together. What happens when Patroclus finds Achilles's shoes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achilles &amp; Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens in the swamp...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't worry I hate this too. I don't know what possessed me to write this... <br/>I don't have a foot fetish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His skin was the colour of freshly pressed olive oil. I ran my fingers over his warm, green tinted stomach, as the first of the sun’s rays started to rise over the treetops. He sighed, his sleep-doused voice softly forming one word. Patroclus. As he rolled over, I stretched my legs over the side of the splintering bed, my bronze coloured hair falling over my forehead as I stirred. My feet moved into the sunlight, warm and tempting, sweeping over my bare skin like the river that fed our swamp. <br/>Wild onions grew widespread over the forest floor, their green shoots the same shade as Achilles’s soft skin. As I pulled on my leather sandals, I smiled, knowing onions were his favourite breakfast. I stood up, ready to go foraging, when an idea struck me like one of Zeus’s lightning bolts. If I hid Achilles’s sandals, he couldn’t wear them. The thought of his oil-softened feet made me smile even more. The gods may be able to watch my actions, but they can’t see my thoughts. Perhaps they would think this was a boyishly innocent game? Would Achilles think the same? Did he know the reason I woke up each morning was to see his beautifully arched feet striking the floor of our cave? Did he know how my heart shattered each time he encased his sun-browned feet in those leather sandals? Thinking of the daily occurrence made me whimper, as though Achlys herself was weeping behind my eyes. Trying to be quiet so as to not awaken Achilles, I scooped his sandals into my hands and ventured into the forest, and the leather was silently dropped behind a tree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>